Fox High
by FoxDemon666
Summary: Naruto returns home to find that he has to go to school! Now he has to balance missions, homework, and social life, all while keeping his secret from getting out. Just what has Naruto been doing during his trip? /warning may contain spoilers if you haven't followed up to pain. Please no major flames, first story. also in need of a beta. Rated M for safety. (NOT NarutoXSakura)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto T.T or any of its Characters, only my plot.**

* * *

**Naruto High**

_**Description and explanation:**_

**This story starts at Naruto's homecoming after his 2½ year trip, to find out that he has to go to high school. While Naruto was training he also became a huge rock star, but to hide himself from his enemies and his fans while he was not performing the Kyuubi and him merged so Naruto now has a double life. When Naruto is doing his performances he goes through some slight physical changes. Hi takes the name Orange Fox, he is about 6'7, with Kyuubi's red eyes, his hair turns the same color as Kyuubi's fur, his voice deepens, and his whiskers disappear. He wears black combat boots, black rave pants with burnt orange on the trim and the suspenders, he wears a black leather trench coat covered in buckles with the kanji for fox along his back as well as flames along the bottom edge (Like on his sage cloak) both in burnt orange. When Naruto is his regular self he is about 6'3, same ice blue eyes, same sun-blonde hair, same voice (shippuden), and his clothes are mostly orange with some black(shippuden). Also no one knows about the Kyuubi being inside of him except; Naruto, the Fourth Hokage (his dad, you should know this by now), the Fifth Hokage (Tsunade), and the Toad Sannin (Jiraiya). Another thing is that Sasuke had come back a year before Naruto due to the fact that he killed both Orochimaru and Itachi. And Naruto found out who his father was during the trip.**

* * *

_****Warning might contain Citrus**(though i'm not sure when)**_

"_**Speech" **_

_**'Thought'**_

* * *

**We join Naruto just after he passes the guards station. While he is walking towards the Hokage tower he notices a few posters. As he continues walking he sees more of the same posters, and pretty soon he sees that the fences are covered in these posters. Then he stops to look at them and as soon as he gets close enough to read them he goes wide-eyed in horror because it's a picture of Orange Fox (his alter ego). After that little shock he starts cursing his luck, as he continues to the tower, because he'd never thought his popularity would travel this far. While he's walking he sees a few kounchi walking down the street and as he nears them he goes wide-eyed in horror again because the kounchi's cloths have some sort of picture of Orange Fox on them. After he passes them he makes a beeline to the hokage. When he reaches the door he knocks three times to receive a muffled "enter" from the other side. As soon as Naruto closes the door behind him he is tackled by a flying bear hug from a very happy hokage. After a few minutes of being hugged to death the hokage lets him go then smacks him.**

_**Naruto's POV**_

"**Ow, Obaa-chan what was that for?!"**

"**That was for not sending any letters, I was worried sick" she said while she tried her best not to start tearing up.**

"**I'm sorry but we were constantly moving we barely had any time to rest."**

"**Fine, I understand. ****S****peaking of "we", where is Jiraiya?" she asked with a puzzled look.**

"**He told me that he still had some leads on Akautski to follow up on and that I should come back without him."**

"**Well I hope he's ok" she said in a worried tone.**

"**He said not to worry and that he'll be careful."**

"**Well at least he'll be careful, but I'm still mad at you" she said in a stern tone.**

"**How can I make it up to you, I'll do anything" but I immediately regretted saying that as soon as I saw her smirk**

"**Well, you could let me tell everyone that Orange Fox is in the village and his real identity." She said with a wide grin.**

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I begged "Anything but that"**

"**Well fine I won't tell, but instead you have to stop calling me obaa-chan for starters, and I mean it" she said "and you have to enroll in high school."**

"**Fine Tsunade-sama, when do- WHAT! HIGH SCHOOL!"**

"**Yes, Naruto, high school and don't worry everyone else will be there" she said in a calm tone "it's just a different way to become a chunin"**

"**But why high school, and what happened to the chunin exams?"**

"**The chunin exams have been canceled due to The number of deaths that occur, as well as the fact that most of the time there is a war or some other type of battle and then they're finished. So the five Kages decided that instead you go to high school. Its easier to keep track of your progress and make sure that everyone is ready for chunin. As well as the fact that almost all of the applicants are around that age." She explained.**

"**Fine Hokage-sama, when do you want me to start?"**

"**Tomorrow, it's already been half a year so you're going to be behind everyone else" she said "school starts at 8:00 and goes till 2:30."**

"**Alright, but Hokage-sama, how did you know that I'm the Orange Fox?"**

"**I didn't actually know for sure, but I had my suspicions when I first saw the pictures circling around and you confirmed it when you said no to me telling everyone that Orange Fox is here," she stated with a smirk. "But what I don't understand" she continued "is why you don't want everyone to know that you're Orange Fox, you'd be respected and people won't hurt you."**

"**Well, one reason is that I don't want to be trampled by fans every where I go, and another is I want to be liked for me, and not for being famous"**

"**Well I can understand your reasons, since all the Kounchi here are huge fan girls," she sighed.**

"**No surprise there, I guess"**

"**I'll bet that you will never guess who the biggest fan girl is," She said with a smirk.**

"**Who is it, you?"**

"**No but you'll be shocked" (she still has smirk).**

"**Come on Tsunade-sama, tell me who it is"**

"**It's Sakura" **

"**S-s-sakura-chan?!"**

"**Well her and Ino are pretty much tied**"

"**Are you serious**"

"**Yup it's like all she can think about is Orange Fo. . . ." she trails of as she sees him trembling "What's wrong, it's like you've had your grave walked over or something"**

"**If that's true then you half to swear that you won't tell anyone, especially Sakura-chan"**

"**Why, what would happen if she knew?"**

"**She'll probably beat the crapt out of me and never want to talk to me again"**

"**I doubt that'll happen Naru-"**

"**Just promise me you won't tell, please I'm begging you"**

"**Fine I won't tell anyone, but when will you?" she asked "I mean everyone will find out eventually."**

"**Probably after I finish school"**

"**Alright, oh! That reminds me here is your course schedule" hands me the schedule.**

** 1****st**** Homeroom**

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

** 2****nd**** Math: Asuma**

**Gender: male**

** 3****rd ****English: Jiraiya**

**Age: 15**

** Lunch/Free period**

**Locker #: 256**

** 4****th**** Gym: Guy**

**Combo: 24-8-12**

** 5****th**** Science: Kakashi**

**Homeroom: Iruka**

** 6****th**** History: Anko**

"**Thanks Tsunade-sama"**

"**You're welcome Naruto, oh, and you're going to be sharing the locker"**

"**That's fine, do you know who?"**

"**I can't remember who at the moment but they are co-ed lockers so be prepared"**

"**Arrrrggghhh, why are you doing this to me?"**

"**It was planned this way when we started." She said "why are you complaining? I mean it's not like you hate girls."**

"**Well lets see, one; is my secret will be harder to keep and another is I don't want to see pictures of me every time I open my locker."**

"**Oh, I see, well I'm sorry Naruto but there's nothing I can do."**

"**It's alright, I understand. Well any way I got to go home, I'm tired." Turns to leave.**

"**Oh Naruto, about your apartment. . . ." **

"**What about my apartment?" I ask in a slightly strained voice**

"**Well it was sold since we had to make room for more people to join high school."**

"**Well that's just great, now I don't have a place to live."**

"**Don't worry I know someone who's looking for a new roommate."**

"**Well, ok, it's better than nothing I guess."**

"**Good, here's the address." Hands me paper with address on it.**

"**Thanks Tsunade-sama."**

"**You're welcome Naruto, see you tomorrow."**

"**Bye." I leave.**

* * *

_**Tsunade's POV**_

'**I can't wait to see the look on his face when he meets his new roommate. I hope she doesn't hit him'**

* * *

_**Sakura's POV**_

'**I can't wait to meet my new roommate, and I hope he doesn't mind Orange Fox fan girls.'**

**(Knock, knock) **

"**Coming." 'That must be him.' She opens the door to see . . . . . . . .**

_**Naruto's POV**_

'**Here's the place, I hope my new roommate isn't an Orange Fox fan.' Knocks on door and hears 'coming'.**

'**Oh shit, granny, you didn't tell me the person was a girl. You're gonna pay for this big time.'**

**As the door opens, Naruto sees pink hair then he goes pale as a ghost. For when the door opened he saw his biggest crush/fan girl. 'Oh granny, you're definitely gonna pay and it's going to be big time'**

"**S-s-sakura-chan?"**

"**N-n-naruto? You're my new roommate?**

"**I guess so. . . . Are you going to let me in or do I have to stand here all day?"**

"**Sorry, come on in."**

**I enter the apartment to see wall to wall Orange Fox merchandise. **

"**I guess granny wasn't kidding when she said that you were a huge Orange Fox fan girl."**


End file.
